


Tea Party

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, They get along frighteningly well, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Khan and Sherlock meet for tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> mervengerlockathogwartsbytardis asked:Khan meets Sherlock for tea.

Sherlock sipped his tea elegantly, and stared at the new comer, before saying “You’ve lost everything you hold dear."

Khan just stared back at the man in front of him (if he was surprised, he didn’t show it) and just said “I could kill you, easily, and without a moment’s hesitation."

"But you won’t" said Sherlock, with a smug grin “because you need me" raising his glass in a sarcastic toast, which Khan met, with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is kinda crap… (The prompter said it was okay though, so make your own decisions)


End file.
